


Playing House

by DancesWithCybermen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/pseuds/DancesWithCybermen
Summary: For intrepidment (Tumblr), who requested something with frottage and instructed, “Do with that what you will; prefer pre-relationship first time.”Submitted for your approval, this canon divergence. What if Scully had hopped into bed with Mulder when he invited her to during Arcadia?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrepidment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidment/gifts).



“C’mon, Laura. We’re married now.” 

Mulder leered at her, patting the bed suggestively. He’d been at this all day -- no, that wasn’t right. He’d been at this for the past six years. Six years of innuendos, suggestive little comments, even the Penlight Incident back in Home, Pennsylvania. Six years, and Scully still didn’t know exactly where she stood with this man.

Sometimes, Scully wished she’d made her move after the Penlight Incident, but hovering over the grotesque corpse of a deformed infant had killed the mood. That whole case had killed the mood. Not too long after that, she’d been diagnosed with cancer, and that really killed the fucking mood. Then, there was the Hallway Incident. That time, a bee infected with an extraterrestrial virus killed the mood (and nearly her). Now, Diana Fowley was killing the mood.

She was tired of incidents. She was tired of things killing the mood.

Mulder was right; she did want to play house. She’d pushed for them to get this assignment because she’d wanted to get Mulder away from the influence of Diana Fowley, all to herself, and in a setting that was probably about as romantic as she could hope for, given their La Vida Loca lifestyle.

She’d let too many opportunities slip through her fingers, and she wasn’t letting this one pass her by.

“It’s Scully,” she said, tossing her robe on the floor. Mulder gaped at her, wide-eyed, as she turned off the light, took her place beside him in bed, and purposefully pushed her backside into his midsection.

Mulder had no idea how to react, but his body certainly did. Scully grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Is that your penlight again, Mulder?”

“Uhh…” Mulder didn’t know what had gotten into his partner. He liked it, but he was also a bit afraid of it. After all, she was bringing up the Penlight Incident. They had never, ever spoken of the Penlight Incident, just like they had never spoken of the Hallway Incident. Why was she bringing it up now? Was she being serious, or was she goofing on him, playing along with his crack about being married now?

Scully pushed her firm little ass into his midsection again, and Mulder felt his cock twitch. Did she have any idea how much she turned him on? The Penlight Incident hadn’t been the only time he’d gotten hard simply from brushing up against her; it was just the only time he hadn’t been able to pull away quickly enough for her not to notice.

Hesitantly, he put his arms around her, and she responded by rubbing rhythmically against him. This was no goof. He pulled her close, spooning her, and matched her rhythm. “Yeah, it’s, uh, my penlight again,” he whispered into her ear.

“Hmmmmm.” Scully moved Mulder’s hands onto her breasts and groaned as his fingertips grazed her nipples through her nightshirt, making them hard. She’d always had sensitive tits; it was as if there was a direct line from her nipples to her clit. “Do you think I could borrow it?”

She kept grinding against him, making him fucking crazy. He kissed and nipped at the back of her neck as he worked on undoing her nightshirt buttons. This having sex with their clothes on thing was fun, but he wanted to feel some skin, and he wanted to feel it now. “What do you need it for?” Her nightshirt finally opened, he went to work on her breasts, palming them and squeezing her nipples.

Scully groaned again and continued grinding into him, repositioning herself so that the head of his cock could rub her clit through both of their clothing. “To find something I lost,” she managed to get out.

“And what would that be?” Mulder slid one hand lower, down the front of her pajama bottoms, under her panties and into a steaming hot, soaking wet thatch of pubic hair. God, he wanted to know what she tasted like. She gasped.

“Ahhhhh! I -- I used to have a sex life somewhere,” she laughed, “but I haven’t seen it in years.”

Mulder chuckled. “I haven’t been able to find mine, either.”

Scully disentangled herself from Mulder long enough to turn around to face him, her nightshirt wide open, her eyes dark, her nipples erect. Even with that weird facemask still halfway on, she was absolutely radiant. “Maybe we can help each other with that,” she purred.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and worked on divesting her of her clothing. He had seen her nude before, in Antarctica as well as in the decontamination shower, but those were brief glimpses, and the first time, he’d been too busy trying to save her life to take in her beauty. Once fully nude, she continued kissing him and grinding her crotch against him furiously. Too furiously. Mulder felt like he was going to explode, and he was still fully dressed.

“Scully,” he gasped. “We gotta slow down or I’ll--”

She looked him dead in the eye. “Come for me, Mulder.”

That did it. “FUCK SCULLY!” Mulder came inside his pants, an orgasm so massive it rocked him all the way to his toes.

Mulder collapsed on his back, trying to catch his breath. Scully kissed his forehead. “That’s what you get for teasing me all day.”

He laughed. “Oh, so this was payback? Remind me to be naughty more often.” He shimmied out of his wet, sticky pajama pants, tossed them on the floor, then removed his shirt and turned his attention back to the beautiful naked redhead next to him in bed. “I still need to help you find that thing you lost.” He pulled her against him, his cum mingling with her sweat. “I think I know exactly where it is.”

He pulled her into a kiss, using his tongue to probe her mouth more tenderly, more slowly this time. He’d spent six years imagining all the ways in which he could sexually worship this woman, and he was going to take his sweet old time enjoying every moment of it. He traced the contours of her body with his hands, letting them feel the bump of the sides of her breasts, the luscious curve of her waist, her perfect hips and ass, then slid one hand between her legs, one long, deft finger, then a second, into her opening, sliding them beyond the little bump before curling them in a come-hither to hit her g-spot. She moaned into his mouth in response.

Mulder made his way down her body with his mouth, kissing and nipping at her neck before moving to her breasts. Scully mewed and arched her back as he licked and sucked her nipples, then went lower, and lower still, until he was right between her legs. He gazed up at her and grinned, nearly making her come undone right then and there, before taking a deep inhale, then his first taste of the woman he loved more than life itself.

“You taste fucking amazing,” he told her, grabbing her ass cheeks and diving in deeper. He could taste himself, too, some of his cum having gotten onto her body. It was wild and primal and turned him on even more.

Scully had spent far too many hours imagining Mulder using his exquisite lips and tongue to toy with her clit the way he sucked on those blasted sunflower seeds, but even her wildest fantasies didn’t compare with the reality. He started off slow and gentle, teasing her, nibbling at her inner thighs and licking everywhere but where she wanted him to, leaving her clutching at the bedsheets, arching her back, and pushing her pussy right into his face before he finally, FINALLY took his clit between his lips and gently sucked on it.

“MULDERRRRRRRR!” She saw stars. She clawed at the bedsheets so furiously, she thought she’d tear them. She bucked so hard, she thought she’d jump right off the bed. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her life.

Mulder crawled back up the bed and pulled her body against his, resting her head against his chest, inhaling the floral scent of her hair and just holding her, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Of her skin against his. After a few minutes, he tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Well, that went better than it did the first time.” They kissed. “So I guess I helped you find that thing you were looking for?”

Scully caressed his cheek. “Turns out, it was right in front of me all this time.”


End file.
